Full Moon
by oOItaOo
Summary: Aullan a la luna buscando su protección, son sus criaturas, cambiantes como ella, hermosos y fuertes, son licántropos y han nacido para liderar. Luke - Maia - Woosley
1. Luke Garroway

**Full Moon**

* * *

**Advertencia**: tanto los personajes como las situaciones son propiedad intelectual de Cassandra Clare.

Espero que sea de vuestro agrado, de lo contrario, lamento las molestias.

¡Gracias por leer y, como de costumbre, cualquier crítica es bien recibida!

* * *

**Luke Garroway**

La sangre resbaló por sus manos, roja, cálida. Podía sentir el latido pausado de un corazón muriendo, aferrándose a su piel, entre sus dedos extendidos, bajo su palma. Se dejó caer a su lado, cuerpo contra cuerpo, la muerte flotando entre ambos. Sus ojos oscurecieron una noche clara, el viento trajo el aroma del hierro que aún manchaba su rostro envuelto en llamas de ira, descontrol, las garras que aún conservaban el rastro rojizo de lo que habían rasgado; huesos y piel aún ensangrentada. Y a poco la bestia dejó paso al humano que habitaba en ella, convulsionándole mientras regresaba a su ser, a la esencia de una vida de sufrimiento, dolor y pena, a la condena de un mundo que le creía muerto.

Cientos de ojos centellearon en la noche, brillantes estrellas sometidas al universo, observándole, subyugándose a él, arrodillándose a su alrededor, en un círculo perfecto trazado por la costumbre y el poder que ahora él atesoraba, que le había arrebatado al anterior líder. Y tal vez ahí encontraría el hogar al que ahora pertenecía, pero se sentía vacío, con el tormento de sus actos cayendo sobre su conciencia.


	2. Maia Roberts

**Advertencia:** tanto los personajes como las situaciones son propiedad intelectual de Cassandra Clare.

Espero sea de vuestro agrado, de lo contrario, lamento las molestias.

¡Gracias por leer y, como siempre, cualquier crítica es bien recibida!

* * *

**Maia Roberts**

Dolía. Los gritos inundaban su mente, llenando todo su ser, huesos que se partían bajo la luna, piel quebrándose, abierta a un anochecer incipiente. Todo su cuerpo se convulsionaba, su alma expirando en lamentos mientras una fuerza imponente se apoderaba de ella y la obligaba a aullar, a retorcerse sobre sí misma, envuelta entre sábanas que la ahogaban, que la hacían tiritar.

No podía creer que lo que estaba sucediendo fuera cierto, que él la hubiera transformado en algo totalmente fantasioso, pero sus ojos fijos en sus pupilas le hablaban de odio, de locura, de propiedad. Le había dicho que era suya y la había marcado como su posesión, oscuro y deseoso por tenerla como compañera cuando entre ellos las palabras habían muerto. La había atacado y por ello ahora pagaba el precio del dolor sobre su carne, la demencia de verse convertida en algo aterrador, la verdad abriéndose paso entre la inconciencia a la que se dirigía, las fuerzas expirando entre gruñidos, quejas que en su mente tenían sentido pero que morían al salir de sus labios, dejando sólo llantos lastimeros de dolor.


	3. Woosley Scott

**Advertencia: **tanto los personajes como las situaciones son propiedad intelectual de Cassandra Clare.

Espero que el relato sea de su agrado, de lo contrario, lamento las molestias.

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Y, como siempre, todo comentario es bien recibido.

* * *

**Woosley Scott**

Lo hacía por su hermano, para preservar su legado. Su repentina muerte le había obligado a tomar el control de la manada, a ejercer una posición que detestaba, pues se interponía con su estilo disoluto de vida, pero lo había hecho y no se arrepentía de aquello. Algún día el honor de su hermano sería restaurado; su muerte, vengada; su sueño, realizado. Y aunque aborrecía liderar la jauría, interponerse entre los miembros y jugar a ser el responsable que velaba por todos, lo hacía por su familia, por todos esos desamparados que acudían a él como antaño acudían a su hermano, en busca de refugio y ayuda, a que les ubicasen en ese desconocido mundo de sombras y claroscuros.

Había sido el deseo de su hermano, pronunciado bajo la luna con la muerte pintando sus ojos y era su deber concedérselo, hacerlo realidad, por mucho que le disgustara la idea, se lo debía y así sería hecho.


End file.
